


Come back to me

by woojiniserau



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, It’s a mess, M/M, Some Swearing, happy birthday winkingie!, i don’t know what i did to this omg, kissingggggggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon reminisces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a late birthday one shot for our park jihoon! happy birthday, you baby

Jihoon hated this feeling, like something was so close yet so far. All he wanted was to hold him close. But he couldn’t. Not because he was busy with promotions or because Jihoon had filming. 

It’s because Woojin didn’t want to.

They’d broken up, Woojin coming over on the day before his debut to break the news. They’d scheduled a day to play games and Jihoon couldn’t have been more happy. He felt liked it’d been ages since the two of them hung out. He didn’t even feel like they were dating anymore. It made Jihoon upset that they used to be attached, where not a single day went pass without them seeing each other. That’s why it comes to a shock when Woojin casually throws out the comment of, “lets break up.”

_What an asshole_. 

 

* * *

 

“ _What? Why? We’re fine. Aren’t we, Woojin? Are you not happy?”_

_“No, of course I am. I just think we’re gonna be too busy now. I don’t have time.”_

_Oh, so I’m not important enough to make time for? Cool._

_“Okay.”_

_“I should leave.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Jihoon stares at the screen which flashes the words ‘your character has died’. Jihoon scoffs. How ironic. He can hear as Woojin hastily slips on his shoes and throws on his coat. But Jihoon doesn’t dare look. Not when Woojin mutters out a small bye, not when he hears the door lock click open, not when it’s been been 10 minutes and he already knows that the younger is long gone by now._   _He can’t look. Because he knows if he saw the boy he loves walk away from him, he’d never be able to stop crying._

_Jihoon rather live in denial, than in sorrow._

 

* * *

 

Jihoon thought he was over it by now. But he laughs angrily as he roughly wipes away the tears lining his eyes. He feels even lonelier today, so he blames the tears on that instead. It’s his 21st birthday and Jihoon sits on his bed, in his empty room. The thought that this time last year he would’ve looked in front of him and seen 10 other people, wearing those stupid party hats with an ugly cake they all tried to add their part to, making it a worse mess than before.

Jihoon’s sad smile becomes a frown as his mind wonders to how after they’d all trail out and it’d be left with him and Woojin. He remembers how the younger would turn off the lights and softly tug Jihoon to his own bed and wrapping them up in his blankets. He can still feel the way Woojin’s arms would encircle around his body, pulling him ever closer, he can still feel the way his warm hands caressed his face or as they brushed against his ear as Woojin quietly slips in one earphone into his ear and the other into his own. 

Jihoon shudders as he remembers the song that Woojin played that night. _Paul Kim’s Everyday, every moment._ It was a special song to them as it encapsulated every feeling that they felt especially about the forsaken d-day. 

 

> **_“Every day, every moment, let’s be together.”_**

 

Jihoon can’t help the tears this time. His eyes catch the clock. It was near midnight. His birthday was soon. Jihoon tried stopping the tears with his sleeves. He did want to happy. He really did. It’s not like it’s called happy birthday for no reason. He _should_ be happy. But Jihoon couldn’t pull himself to. He doesn’t think he’ll ever.

His phone vibrates and Jihoon nearly yelps in surprise. It was a Vlive notification. For AB6IX.

_Shit, I forgot to get rid of reminders._

Jihoon wanted to ignore it but he curses himself for being so damn curious and picking up his phone to read what it was.

_Oh, wow of course it’s Woojin who had to be doing it._

And it’s that radio thing, the one he promised Jihoon he’d do because the older said he missed hearing Woojin’s voice at night. It hurt thinking he’s still doing it, acting like just over a week ago, he didn’t just leave Jihoon in his misery. He sees that the notification came much earlier and he’d already missed half an hour of it. However, his finger still hovers over it and it takes him a quick mental debate before he presses on icon and opens up the app.

Jihoon holds his breathe as Woojin’s soft voice echoes through his room. It was painful hearing him speak for the first time since that night. Jihoon wants to stop listening and he thinks he finally convinces himself until Woojin starts singing. 

_Fuck you, Woojin. You just had to sing Dance for two, didn’t you? That stupid song you said you thought about me when you were writing. Seriously, a big fuck you._   

 

> **“ _When you hear this song, come back to me. So we can dance again the dance for two.”_**

 

_Does Woojin regret what he did? Does he want to us back?_

Jihoon shakes his head.

_Why would he when he’s the one that wanted to end it in the first place?_

He looks at the time and it’s already 11:50pm. He decides now he should really turn his phone off but then the dumbest thing Park Woojin could do happens.

“ _Congratulations to the person who has a birthday today. I wanted to do this. Happy birthday to you.”_

Jihoon doesn’t know whether to cry or punch something when he hears the familiar melody drift through his phone. He sits on his bed for a good twenty minutes, not acknowledging the fact that he’s now twenty one or the buzz of his phone, probably the members wishing him a birthday. He just can’t seem to get that man out of his head. And it’s because of this, he’s too busy to notice the creak of his door as it opens or the light footsteps on the wooden floor.

“Happy birthday.”

Jihoon snaps his head to the right and lets out a quiet gasp when he spots an all too familiar person.

“Woojin?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the long overdue pt 2
> 
> enjoy!!

“Jihoon.” Woojin breathes out.

Jihoon doesn’t know how to feel, _what_ to feel. Is he meant to be happy that Woojin came all the way here? Was he meant to forget the way Woojin broke whatever they had, leaving Jihoon feeling like he was the only one that even cared in the first place?

“Why are you here?” Jihoon takes a particular interest in the painting hung up behind Woojin’s head but no matter what he does to try and ignore the fact that Woojin, his ex (ex everything to be honest) is standing right in front of him, Jihoon’s voice still wavers at the end. 

“Jihoon, I-I need to apologise.” Woojin looks just as pained and Jihoon is confused. 

_Wasn’t he the one that wanted this in the first?_

Jihoon turns his head away, giving up on pretending he could take the pain of watching his lover standing right there. 

“Jihoon?” Woojin’s voice is soft as it drifts towards his ears. It reminds him of their countless nights, sleeping together even if there were two perfectly good beds available. It reminds him of Woojin whispering love confessions to him and it fucking hurts.

“Woojin,” Jihoon curses himself for sounding like he’s on the edge of breaking down, although it wasn’t far from the truth, “I loved you. No, I _still_ love you. And if you’re going to bring up that night, I’d rather you not because it hurt, Woojin. It hurt so bad and I don’t think your apology will fix how I feel.” 

Jihoon feels the warmth of his tears roll down his face and it’s feels like his heart is going to explode when he catches the younger lift up his hand as to wipe them away, just like he used to, but quickly retracting it back because he _knows_ and _Jihoon_ knows that that’s what they _used_ to do. As in past - not now. Because they’re not together anymore.

“Please, let me explain myself. Please, Hooni- Jihoon.” 

Jihoon recoils from Woojin’s subconscious mess up. God, it really did make him feel horrible inside. But he couldn’t deny that a small, tiny part hidden very deep down fluttered and felt all warm at the nickname.

“Woojin, you wanted to end it because you didn’t have time, right? There’s no need to explain. I understand.” 

“But you don’t, Jihoon!” Woojin seems to lose his composure for the first time tonight and Jihoon doesn’t know what to think about it.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get frustrated but you need to know that I love you. Every part of you and I need to tell you that I did not choose to leave you. I’d never do that.” Woojin’s voice quietens down and Jihoon moves closer to catch onto the escaping words. 

“But you did, Woojin. You did leave me. You left me and it fucking felt like you ripped out a whole part of me.” 

“Don’t you think I felt the same? Everyday I kept on thinking about you- about how you probably felt just as shitty as I did.”

“Then why did you leave? Woojin, why the fuck did you leave!” Jihoon feels his face getting hot, the unresolved anger from their break up finally surfacing above the ocean of his feelings.

“The company said it would be best. They didn’t think we should carry on our relationship especially since I was debuting again.” 

Jihoon feels dizzy as hundreds of questions and thoughts buzz around his head. “What? You should’ve told me. I would’ve understood.” 

“I-I rather you didn’t have any contact with me whatsoever because it hurt me too, Jihoon, thinking about how I had to be around you as just friends. How could I see you and not tell you that you look beautiful today? Or hold your hands and tell you that I love you over and over again. I wanted you to hate me so at least I know that I couldn’t do any of those things if you didn’t want me to.”

It’s quiet, each second passing accentuated by the ticking of the clock. Jihoon finally speaks, “Why are you here, then? Why did you tell me?”

“I don’t want to be away from you. I want to be with you. Again.” Woojin sounds desperate and he takes a step towards Jihoon. 

“We can’t, Woojin. Did you forget about your company?” Jihoon tries to put down the idea but he knows he’s as desperate as Woojin seems to be. But was it the right thing to do? 

“I love you and I want to be with you, Jihoon. I never wanted to be away from you. They don’t need to know.” 

Woojin seems much closer and Jihoon is aware of their proximity.

_When did he get this close?_

He can feel Woojin’s hot breathe fan across his face and can see the earnest, determined, in-love look in Woojin’s eyes.

Jihoon holds in his breathe as Woojin’s soft lips lightly brush against his own as if testing the waters. Jihoon knows there’s no need to test for anything because this is nothing new to them so he grabs Woojin’s hair and pushes his lips against the younger’s firmly, _finally_. 

It’s a soft kiss, quenching the fire of anger, calming the two and reminding them that yes, this is right, this is exactly what should be - always. 

Jihoon pulls away, but only slightly. He’s highly aware of Woojin’s warm touch as they grasp his waist tightly and he can not only see but feel Woojin’s strong gaze on him, captivating him, making him want to pull him flush against his body and kiss him until they’re breathless and lips bruise. 

“Let’s.” Jihoon thinks that answer suffices and he quickly returns to place his lips back onto Woojin’s. However, Woojin just sniggers and pulls his head back away from Jihoon.

“Woojin.” Jihoon whines.

“Let’s what, Jihoon? Are you sure you’re okay with hiding it?” Woojin questions.

“Yes, let’s date again. And, I’m fine with keeping it a secret when I’m the one that gets you all to myself at the end of the day, anyway.” 

Woojin laughs, “I love you.” He leans down, capturing Jihoon’s plump lips once more.

“Fuck, I love you, too.” Jihoon says against Woojin’s lips. 

They end up lying in each other’s arms, legs all tangled up and Woojin digs his head into Jihoon’s neck and plants soft kisses across his skin. 

“By the way, happy birthday, again.” 

Jihoon smacks Woojin’s head, “It’s already the 30th!”

Woojin lifts his head up and grins at Jihoon, his snaggletooth on full display, “I know. I love you.” 

“You’re crazy.” Jihoon whispers, “And, I love you.”

Woojin pulls him closer and Jihoon grasps tightly onto the younger’s shirt. 

_I’ll always love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2park thrives 
> 
> ummm follow my twitter au accounts [@itwopark](https://mobile.twitter.com/itwopark) or [@woojiniserau](https://mobile.twitter.com/woojiniserau)

**Author's Note:**

> oops sorry. jihoon forgive me and you too 2parkists
> 
> should i do a part two?? idkkk i might i don’t like sad 2park endings myself 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys liked this!
> 
> shout at me on twitter [@woojiniser](https://twitter.com/woojiniser) i’m lonely


End file.
